Daisy's Pokemon Quest v1
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: My first story from when I was 9. Full of Mary Sues and broken canon. Good for lulz. Feel free to laugh your ass off at the horribleness. Criticism not really wanted cuz I know it's horrible. Just wanted to post this for no real reason.
1. Day 1

Before you start reading this, just know this was my first major story project EVER. It was a Pokemon fanfic (quite obviously) that I started in fifth grade when I was like 9. I finished it summer of freshman year (about 2 or 3 years ago). I'm not proud of the quality of this story. It's very, very horrible, but I wanted to share the lulz-iness with everyone. This is full of Mary Sues and breaks the Pokemon canon quite a bit. I used Ash and Misty, but not very well. Again, I was nine when I wrote this so it's epically bad.

Okay, you might wanna know something, though. It says Daisy's nine when she can go on her journey. My logic behind this was because she was practically raised by the Professor and very mature for her age, so allowed to go on her journey a year early. Yeah, it's fail logic. My grasp of logic wasn't very good when I was nine nor was my grasp of writing.

Obviously, I've gotten a lot better at writing since I was nine.

Enough of my rambling. Let the horrible Mary Sueness begin!

* * *

Author's note: Daisy can speak Pokelanguage, the language of Pokemon. So when you see a Pokemon speak in English, it's being translated from Pokelanguage.  
Also, Ombreon looks like an Umbreon except she has more yellow rings and a blue jewel on her forehead and she speaks English. So, when you see her speaking in English, it's in English!

Sunday, June 30th, 11 P.M.:  
I'm Daisy, a girl from Pallet Town. Tomorrow, I turn nine and can get my first Pokemon. I will choose as my Pokemon, Pikachu.

Monday, Day 1, July 1st, 2 A.M.:  
I do my normal morning routine as quietly as possible, so I don't wake Mom up. I grab my flashlight and head down to Professor Oak's lab. When I get there, I knock on the door. He comes to the door and says, "Do you know what time it is?!"  
I say, "It's two-twelve in the morning."  
"Exactly my point," he grumbles.  
"I wanted to get here early so I can begin my journey," I tell him.  
"Come in," he says. "The lab doesn't open until five A.M."  
"Can I please choose my Pokemon?" I ask.  
(I pester Oak until he caves in.) "Oh fine!" he half yells. "Choose any one you want."  
"Can I have Pikachu?" I eagerly ask him.  
"Ok, but keep in mind to keep it out of its ball," Oak says. All of a sudden, Nurse Joy bursts through the lab doors.  
"What's the problem?" I ask.  
Nurse Joy responds, "Somebody dropped this Pokemon off in front of the Viridian Pokemon center. I don't know what kind of trainer would dump such a sweet Pokemon into the streets like that. Would you be interested in this Pokemon by any chance, Daisy?"  
"Sure," I say. "Professor, can I also have Pikachu?"  
"Sorry, Daisy, you know the rules: only one starter Pokemon per trainer. This Eevee will be your starter Pokemon," Professor Oak states.

Mon, Day 1, 3 A.M.:  
My new Eevee is sleeping. Wait a second! It has light green dots on its mane! I'll call it Eewee (oo-wee)! Just then, it evolves! I'll call the evolution Ombreon.

Mon, Day 1, 5 A.M.:  
Ash comes into the lab and asks, "Can I have Pikachu?"  
"Ok," Oak says, handing Ash the Pokeball.  
(I just wake up.) "Wha's goin' on?" I ask groggily, rubbing my eyes.  
"Daisy," Ash says, "what are you doing here?"  
Just then, Ombreon says, "What's going on? WHERE AM I?" Oak, Ash and I just stand there, our mouths gaping open.  
"Hi," I say, "I'm Daisy, your new trainer."  
"NOOOOO!" Ombreon yells. "Why am I black? Some Butterfree put me to sleep with Sleep Powder. How did I get here?"

Mon, Day 1, 8 A.M.:  
"Well," I say, "Nurse Joy brought you here. I took you. During the night, you evolved and called you Ombreon."  
"My real name is Crystal, but you can call me anything you want," Ombreon says.

Mon, Day 1, 10 A.M.:  
Ash and I depart from Pallet Town and see a Pidgey. "I'll catch it!" I say. "Ombreon, use Aurora Beam!" That knocks Pidgey out! "Pokeball, GO!" I yell. Pidgey is mine! "YES! I got Pidgey!"  
"How did you know Ombreon knows Aurora Beam?" Ash inquires.  
"I-I don't know," I say.

Mon, Day 1, Noon:  
"We've been walking for hours!" Ash complains.  
"I'm hungry, too," I state.  
Ash stops and inquires, "Wait a minute. How did you know I'm hungry?"  
"Ash, it's about time I've told you after all these years. I have telepathy. Ya know, when you can communicate through minds or read somebody else's? That's how I knew Ombreon knows Aurora Beam," I tell Ash.  
"Look," Ombreon says, "a bush with edible."  
"Pidgey," I say, "I choose you! Check to make sure those berries aren't poisonous!" (Ombreon just shrugs.) "Don't worry. (Talking to Ash.) I have numerous healing items to cure different aliments such as Antidote for poisoning." Pidgey's just eating away at those berries. "Hey! Save some for us!" As we pick the berries, we see the notorious Team Rocket. (They're a band of thieves that try to steal Pokemon from innocent trainers.) They're hated throughout the Kanto, Orange Islands and Jhoto Regions. "Ombreon, use Aurora Beam!"  
As they fly off, they yell, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
"Piece of cake," I say.

Mon, Day 1, 2 P.M.:  
We arrive in Viridian City. Officer Jenny sees Ash carrying his Pikachu. "Hold it," she says.  
"Officer Jenny, this is my Pikachu," Ash explains.  
"Can you prove it?" she asks.  
"Yes, he can," I say, grabbing Ash's Pokedex from his pocket.  
I open it, press a button and it says, "I am Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak. I was programmed for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum. If destroyed or stolen, I cannot be replaced."  
"Ok, I believe you," she says. She lets us go. When we get to the center, Nurse Joy says, "Hi Daisy, how's the Eevee?"  
"She wasn't an Eevee, she was an Eewee," I answer. "While she was sleeping, she evolved."

Mon, Day 1, 3 P.M.:  
We decide to stay until morning. "Hey," I say to Ash, "let's go... Ombreon, here. Eat these. They're Rare Candy. One boosts you up one level. You're at level twenty, so you'll have to eat eighty. Eat fifty right now. You can eat the other thirty tomorrow. They won't make you full, so don't worry." I put them in a bowl and let her eat them.

Mon Day 1, 5 P.M.:  
"I'm hitting the hay," I say. "Night. Ombreon, turn into a Butterfree and use Sleep Powder on me? Pidgey, go! Pidgey, go to sleep."  
"Good night Daisy," Pidgey says. Ombreon turns into a Butterfree and uses Sleep Powder on me.


	2. Day 2

More of the horrible-ness xD

* * *

Tues, Day 2, July 2nd, 9 A.M.:  
"Ombreon, time to eat the other thirty Rare Candy," I say. She eats them, so now she's at level 100.

Tues, Day 2, 10 A.M.:  
Ombreon and I head to Viridian Gym. "I challenge the Gym Leader!" I say to the guards.  
"Enter," they say.  
"Come out, Giovanni!" I yell.  
"How did you...?" Giovanni starts.  
"I have a book that tells about every gym leader here in Kanto," I say flatly. "Professor Oak gave it to me three years ago! Let's get this battle underway already!"  
"We'll battle in an hour," Giovanni says.  
"Now," I say.  
"Fine," he says. I climb onto the platform opposite to him.  
"One Pokemon," Giovanni says.  
"I choose Ombreon," I say.  
"I choose Mewtwo."  
\sect cf2 Ombreon, I think to my Pokemon, turn into an Umbreon.  
Why? she thinks back to me.  
Mewtwo is weak against Dark type.  
She does it. "Umbreon," I say.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Giovanni says. "How did you gent an Umbreon onto the field? This is a one-on-one Pokemon battle."  
"Ombreon can transform into anything," I state.  
Hmm, Giovanni thinks, this is a rare and valuable Pokemon. The girl is only ten. I'll go easy on her.  
"I'm nine," I tell Giovanni. "Don't hold back. Ombreon can take anything you throw at her. Ombreon, use Double Team and Aurora Beam!"  
She doesn't move a muscle."Mewtwo, use Psychic!" Giovanni says.  
"Wait a minute. Neither Pokemon is obeying us. I think that they're dummies," I say. "Ombreon always obeys me. This isn't like her."  
I think to myself, Where are Ombreon and Mewtwo? I see them trading Elite Four cards in a secret place.  
"Giovanni, I found them trading cards. I don't think they want to finish the battle."

Tues, Day 2, 11 A.M.:  
After searching for an hour, we find them battling cards. "Hey," I say to Giovanni, "Ombreon and Mewtwo are friends. Can I have him?"  
"Sure," he says, smirking. "We'll bet the Pokemon we're battling with. If you win, you get Mewtwo. If I win, I get that Ombreon of yours."

Tues, Day 2, Noon:  
"Ombreon!" I say. "Use Double Team and Aurora Beam!" Mewtwo is out cold. "WE WIN! In your face, Giovanni!"  
He tosses me two Earth badges. "Here's your stinking badge," he growls.  
"Master Ball, GO!" I throw the ball to capture Mewtwo. Just as it almost reaches my prize, Suicune jumps in the Master Ball's path. "Suicune, NO!" Too late! The ball captures Suicune. I pick up the ball and let her out. "Sorry about that," I say in Pokelanguage. "I didn't mean to capture you. Let me capture Mewtwo now."  
"Here," I say, fastening an anklet around her ankle. "Keep this to remember me by.  
Now is the perfect time to capture Suicune, Giovanni thinks.  
"There's no way I'll let you capture this beautiful Pokemon," I say to Giovanni. I climb onto her back. "Ombreon, climb on. Suicune, to Pewter City." Suicune only takes... "WAIT!" I forgot Ash, Pikachu and to capture Mewtwo. Suicune runs back to the gym and I run back in. I throw another Master Ball at Mewtwo. (You'll find out why I have so many Master Balls later, probably.) "Suicune, to the Pokemon Center. We have to get Ash and his Pikachu." She quickly runs to the center.  
"Daisy," Ash says. "Is that a...?"  
"I'll explain later," I say, shoving him near Suicune.

Tues, Day 2, 1 P.M.:  
We see a small green Pokemon floats by us. "Celebi!" I say. "What are you doing here in Pewter City?!"  
"I was going to another forest," she says.  
"The Viridian Forest?" I ask.  
"Yeah. I'm hungry. Got any food?"  
"Uh, yeah." I dismount Suicune, look in my backpack and find a piece of marble cake.  
"I hope you don't mind cake."  
"No, I don't." She takes a small piece of the cake and eats it. "Wow, that was great! Thanks! I think I'll stick around with you guys."  
"By the way, I'm Daisy." As we head to the Pokemon Center, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno fall out of the sky, unconscious. "NURSE JOY!!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs.  
She runs to the scene and asks, "Who are...?"  
"No time!" I interrupt. "You've got to heal them!" I motion toward the Legendary Birds.

Tues, Day 2, 2 P.M.:  
"Come on, Articuno," I whisper to the Legendary Bird of Ice. "All of you have to wake up." Then, Zapdos just barely opens his eyes. "Just a little more." Just then, Moltres wakes up a little. "Moltres, who did this to you?"  
"It was Giovanni," he says. I should have known! That evil lunatic! Just at that at that moment, Articuno looks at me with her head up.  
"What's the matter?" I ask the Legendary Bird of Ice. She gets up off of the ground ..comand beacons me onto her back. "What do you want me to do?" She just stares at me; I think she wants me to get on her back. "You want me to fly with you?" She nods, beckoning me onto her back; she takes off. As we soar through the clouds, the other Legendary Birds catch up to us. Ash is on Moltres. What an honor this is! It feels incredible! All of a sudden, I feel wings on my back. Huh? I hop off of Articuno and start to fly. I notice a sword. Cool. I'll call it the Light Sword. I know what the cause of this is now! It sure wasn't Celebi! I see Giovanni's balloon.  
"So, we meet again," Giovanni says.  
"Apparently," I say. I draw the sword and toss it like a dart at the burner. A direct hit! He's going down!

Tues, Day 2, 3 P.M.: After Officer Jenny takes Giovanni away, Ash and I finish the piece of cake in celebration. We're sitting under a tree and I'm petting Suicune. Her mane feels like silk! It's so soft! Ash, Celebi, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Suicune and I are just relaxing under the tree. All of a sudden, Ho-oh descends from the sky. "Ho-oh, what are you doing here?" I ask, standing up.  
"I've come to take the legendaries back to their homes," he says.  
"No, you can't take them back!" I say. "Or else!"  
"Or else what, Daisy?" he asks with sarcasm.  
"I-I'll catch you!" I say, holding up a Master Ball. (Where'd that come from?) I'm starting to cry.  
"How can you capture a legendary like me?" he asks.  
"With this." I show him the Master Ball.  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"I own Silph Co. I can get Master Balls or any other type of ball I've made whenever I want it. Master Ball, GO!!" (You'll find out more later.)  
"NOOOOOO!!" Ho-oh yells.  
"That's just to show you how mad I am at you," I say to the ball. "Ho-oh, go! Do you still want to take them back?"  
"Yes, I do," he says.

Tues, Day 2, 4 P.M.:  
I convince Ho-oh not to take them back home. I still get to keep him in his ball, though. "Is anybody hungry?" I ask. Everybody looks up at me. "I'll take that as a yes. We won't have to go into the Center to get the food."  
"Why?" Ash asks.  
"Because of this," I say. Six jars of Pokemon food appear in my arms out of thin air. Ash stares at me like I'm some sort of alien. "I'll tell you later how I can do this, ok?"  
"O-k," Ash says. I look through the jars.  
"Here you go, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Celebi, Ombreon, and Suicune." I set a jar in front of each Pokemon. "Chow down!" I sit down under the tree. (To Ash) "I have my own special recipe for every known Pokemon in Kanto and Jhoto. I don't have many for the Pokemon in Hoenn."

Tues, Day 2, 5 P.M.:  
As we eat, (I went in and fixed me and Ash each a grilled cheese) the sky goes dark and we look at the sun. The moon is covering the sun in total eclipse. I have an instant camera, so I take a picture. As soon as it develops, I see Mew in the middle of the moon! "Whoa!" I say. Ash looks at it.  
"Cool," he says. Just then, Mew hits the button on my camera. Even though the camera was facing away from us, it's a picture of all of us, even Mew! We were sitting leisurely when it was taken, but we're sitting perfectly! Mew disappears, the sky grows light again and we finish eating.

Tues, Day 2, 6 P.M.:  
"I think I'm gonna hit the hay," I say. "Anyone wanna join me?"  
"Me!" Ombreon says.  
"I'll come too," Suicune says. We hit the hay.


End file.
